2017 Atlantic hurricane season (Finished Project)
Welcome to the 2017 Free-Editing season led by bobnekaro! This season is now closed. The 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the first Atlantic hurricane season in history to not to feature any storms during the designated hurricane season. The season had the fewest named storms since 1992. The storm opened very actively with 5 storms before June, but an extreme El Nino suddenly developed, causing extreme wind shear and not allowing any Atlantic storms to develop until Tropical Storm Franklin in December. However, the strongest storm of the season, Cindy, had winds of 195 miles per hour and pressure of 880 millibars at its peak intensity in the Atlantic, before heading into the Pacific. Predictions Storms Start placing your storms here! Hurricane Arlene Less than two months after the dissipation of Tropical Storm Walter, an area of disturbed weather in the southeastern gulf of Mexico began to monitored for possible tropical cyclogenesis over the next 5 days starting on February 25, an extremely unusual event for February. On February 27, it was reported that the system had strengthened into Tropical Storm Arlene with 45 mph winds about 300 miles east of Corpus Christi, Texas. Arlene rapidly intensified into a Category 3 major hurricane on March 1. Late that day, Arlene made landfall in Mexico. In doing so, Arlene became the first Atlantic hurricane ever recorded in February and the first offseason Atlantic major hurricane. Hurricane Bret On March 15, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. The wave initially struggled to intensify due to cold waters. On March 21, about 400 miles east-northeast of the Lesser Antilles, the NHC designated Tropical Depression Two. TD Two strengthened into Tropical Storm Bret on March 23. Bret remained a tropical storm for three days before reaching hurricane status on March 26, becoming the earliest second hurricane in Atlantic history. Bret attained its peak intensity on March 28 with winds of 125 mph and a minimum pressure of 961 millibars about 100 miles east of Bermuda. As Bret continued to move northeastward, it began to weaken. Bret weakened to a tropical storm on March 30, and on March 31, Bret became extratropical. Hurricane Cindy Main Article: Hurricane Cindy (2017) Another tropical wave exited the African coast on March 31, raising concerns that the 2017 season may be the most active in years. On April 1, Tropical Depression Three formed about 400 miles south-southeast of the Cape Verde Islands, becoming the easternmost Atlantic Hurricane in history. Three was upgraded into Tropical Storm Cindy on April 2. On April 3, Cindy became a Category 1 hurricane as it passed through the Cape Verde Islands. Cindy then weakened back to a Tropical Storm later that day, but on April 5, Cindy re-intensified, becoming a Category 2 hurricane later that day as it continued to move westward. Cindy became a Category 5 major hurricane on April 7, and remained a Category 5 for a record 96 hours. Cindy attained its peak intensity on April 9 with winds of 195 mph and a minimum pressure of 880 millibars, located about 300 miles east of the Lesser Antilles. Cindy then underwent an eyewall replacement cycle as it entered the Caribbean, weakening to a Category 2 but still dropping heavy rains in the Antilles. Cindy was upgraded back to a Category 3 on April 14 as it entered the Southeastern Gulf of Mexico. Cindy rapidly intensified back into a Category 5 on April 16, but the storm moved little over the next 5 days instead of making landfall in Texas as originally predicted. On April 26, Cindy began to slowly move westward once again, this time as a Category 3 hurricane. Cindy continued its slow movement, making its first landfall on the Yucatan on April 28. Cindy then made landfall in central Mexico late on April 29, killing four people. Cindy then exited the basin on April 30 as a Tropical Storm, but did not dissipate until May 31 as it continued on into the Pacific, becoming a hurricane there and eventually becoming a typhoon before making landfall in Japan (Cindy peaked at 345 mph winds in the Pacific). Tropical Storm Don A tropical depression developed from another tropical wave on April 3. Surface observations and ship reports suggested that it developed into Tropical Storm Don on April 5, despite poor organization evidenced by satellite imagery. Peaking with winds of 50 mph (110 km/h), the storm moved westward through the Leeward Islands and encountered wind shear which limited the storm's intensity and organization. Wind shear caused the system to deteriorate, and the circulation degenerated into a tropical wave on April 8. Tropical Storm Don killed four people and injured 24 on St. Lucia. Heavy rainfall caused flooding and mudslides, which washed away hillside shacks, eight bridges, and parts of roads. Flood waters were chest-high in some locations, and the storm's winds damaged banana plantations. Mudslides caused by the storm blocked roads, and water supply was disrupted. On Martinique, one person drowned and some towns were flooded. Downed trees made roads impassable, and up to 20,000 people on the island lost power. Three deaths occurred in the Dominican Republic, and a fisherman drowned off of Puerto Rico. Throughout the areas affected by Don, it is estimated that hundreds of people were homeless. In total, Don did $115 million in damage and killed 9 people. Hurricane Emily Tropical Storm Franklin an invest formed on November 30 it quickly became a depression on December 3 it classified as TD 6 it the next day it was named Franklin it later made land fall on Florida. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:325 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:31/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2017 till:03/01/2017 color:TS text:Walter (2016) (TS) from:27/02/2017 till:02/03/2017 color:C3 text:Arlene (C3) from:21/03/2017 till:31/03/2017 color:C3 text:Bret (C3) from:01/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 color:C5 text:Cindy (C5) from:03/04/2017 till:08/04/2017 color:TS text:Don (TS) from:10/04/2017 till:17/04/2017 color:C2 text:Emily (C2) barset:break from:03/12/2017 till:06/12/2017 color:TS text:Franklin (TS) barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:31/12/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Names Used The following names will be used in the 2017 season. It is the same list as the 2011 season with the exception of the name Irma, which replaced the retired name Irene. Category:Everyone's Hypothetical Season Category:Everybody's Season Category:Free Editing Seasons Category:Realistic